staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Lipca 1998
TVP 1 7.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: Szkółka wspinaczki) 8.00 Szalone dziewczyny (52) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Lato z misiem i Margolcią 9.10 Niewidzialni - film dla dzieci 9.40 Żabie lato 10.00 Cagney i Lacey - serial prod. USA 10.50 Sto lat - mag. ubezpieczeń społecznych 11.00 Zwierzęta świata: Morskie niebezpieczeństwa (2/13): Śmiercionośne kolce - serial kanadyjski 11.25 Lato z Magazynem Notowań: Polskie stada i stadniny. Kozienice 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.40 Klan (17) - telenowela TVP (z teletekstem) 13.05 Klan (18) telenowela TVP (z teletekstem) 13.30 Kino letnie: Kłopotliwy gość - film fab. prod. polskiej (1971) 15.00 Dom 15.20 Przewodnik włóczykija 15.45 Artur - serial anim. prod. kanadyjskiej 16.15 Moda na sukces (636) - serial prod. USA 16.40 Diariusz rządowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Audiotele - konkurs 1 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.15 Smak podróży 18.50 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.53 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zaczarowany ołówek 19.10 Wieczorynka: A ja jestem tygrys 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Nash Bridges - serial prod. USA 21.00 Jaka Polska 21.10 W centrum uwagi 21.25 Anatomia kataklizmów: pożary - film dok. prod. USA 22.15 W interesie publicznym 23.00 Wiadomości 23.05 Sport 23.10 Granice tożsamości - dramat psychologiczny prod. angielsko-niemieckiej (1995 r., 104 min) 0.55 Odsłanianie ukrytych wymiarów 1.25 Książę cyganerii 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Pielęgniarki - serial prod. USA 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 W labiryncie - telenowela TVP 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13.00 Panorama (w przerwie obrad Sejmu) 14.55 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki 15.10 Przystanek Alaska (50) - ser. prod. USA 16:00 Panorama 16.10 Pojednanie: Wschód-Zachód 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70035217) 17.00 Klub pana Rysia 17.30 Programy lokalne 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70075800) 19.05 W cieniu Kremla 19.35 Plecak pełen przygód (4) - serial prod. polskiej 20.00 II Międzynarodowy Festiwal Gwiazd Międzyzdroje '98 20.50 S.O.S. (1) - serial TVP 21.50 Sport telegram 22.00 Panorama 22.35 M.A.S.H. - serial prod. USA 23.05 II Międzynarodowy Festiwal Gwiazd Międzyzdroje '98 (w tym: Krok - film dokumentalny Marka Piwowskiego) 23.45 Ziemia obiecana - film dok. prod. angielskiej 0.35 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.00 Promocje Teletrójki 8.00 Dziś w Teletrójce - program filmowy 8.30 Maria z przedmieścia - serial prod. meksykańskiej 9.20 Warzywnik - serial poradnikowy prod. ang. 9.30 Człowiek z gór - serial animowany prod. amerykańsko-francuskiej 9.50 Było sobie życie - serial animowany popularno-naukowy prod. franc.-kanadyjsko-niem.-belg. 10.20 Geo Smyk, czyli przygody przyrody - dokumentalny serial animowany prod. USA 10.45 Julek nad morzem - francuski serial animowany 10.50 Czas ogrodów - serial dok. prod. USA 11.20 Okno na Paryż - francuska komedia obyczajowa (1993) 12.45 Warzywnik - serial poradnikowy prod. ang. 13.10 Maria Celeste - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 13.50 Nasz sklepik - angielski serial komediowy 14.25 Zgadula - program dla młodych widzów 14.55 Program dnia 15.10 Człowiek z gór - serial animowany prod. USA (powt.) 15.35 Było sobie życie - serial animowany popularno-naukowy prod. franc.-kanadyjsko-niem.-belg. (powt.) 16.00 Geo Smyk, czyli przygody przyrody - dokumentalny serial animowany prod. USA (powt.) 16.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - program filmowy 16.45 Informator kulturalny 17.00 Program dnia 17.05 Eskulap - magazyn medyczny 17.30 Asiama Tunezja - teleturniej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 Maria z przedmieścia - serial meksykański 19.30 Czas ogrodów - serial dok. prod. USA 20.00 Okno na Paryż - francuska komedia obyczajowa (powt.) 21.35 Pogranicza medycyny - magazyn 21.50 Program na piątek 22.00 Aktualności 22.20 Studio festiwalowe V Międzynarodowej Konferencji Tańca Współczesnego 22.45 Magazyn reporterów TV Katowice 23.15 Buntownik z przylądka - serial historyczno-przygodowy prod. RPA 0.15 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 0.35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Garfield - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Znak Zorro - amerykański serial przygodowy 9.00 Tarzan - amerykański serial przygodowy 9.30 Zar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Przyjaciele - amerykański serial komediowy 11.00 Reseanne - amerykański serial komediowy 11.30 Zaginiony - serial prod. USA 12.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Rykowisko 13.30 Izba gmin - program publicystyczny 14.00 Idż na całość - show z nagrodami 15.00 Maska - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Lato z Polsatem 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Lato z Polsatem 16.45 Dziewięciu wspaniałych - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Rykowisko 17.45 Przyjaciele - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Roseanne - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Znak Zorro - amerykański serial przygodowy 19.30 Tarzan - amerykański serial przygodowy 20.00 Noc w mieście - film prod. USA (1987 r., 98 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.50 Losowanie LOTTO - szczęśliwy numerek 21.55 Ostry dyżur - amer. film obyczajowy 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Telewizyjne biuro śledcze - magazyn policyjny 0.05 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 0.35 Rue du Bac - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1990 r., 95 min) 2.15 Link New Look 2.45 Przytul mnie 3.45 Plastic TV 4.05 Pożegnanie TVN 6.15 Jolanda (123) - telenowela, Argentyna 6.45 Telesklep 7.15 Hardcastle i McCormick (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 8.15 Kucyki i przyjaciele (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.35 Conim, łowca przygód (50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Szkoła złamanych serc (188) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 9.30 Nieśmiertelny (25) - serial przygodowy, USA 10.30 Pani komisarz (8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 11.30 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (37) - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.30 Manuela (29) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Jolanda (123) - telenowela, Argentyna 14.00 Telesklep 14.30 Kucyki i przyjaciele (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.55 Conan, łowca przygód (50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.20 W naszym kręgu (65) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (188) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Nieśmiertelny (25) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.30 Co za dzień - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Magnum (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Pogoda 19.25 Sport 19.30 Więzy rodzinne (2) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Anna Lee (1) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 22.00 Bar 'Widmo' (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.00 Magia kina (4) - serial dokumentalny 23.30 Nocny tramwaj TVN 0.30 Magnum (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1.20 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 7.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 8.00 Zwierzątka z Transylwanii (24) - serial, W. Bryt./Francja; Oddział dziecięcy (28) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 9.00 Zawsze razem (21/30) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 9.30 Klub na plaży (90) - serial, Brazylia 10.00 City (120) - serial, USA 10.30 Antonella (37) - serial, Argentyna 11.25 Nasze wiadomości 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (116) - serial, Brazylia 12.30 Aniołki Charliego (47) - serial kryminalny, USA 13.30 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 14.00 Antonella (38) - serial, Argentyna 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 Nasze wiadomości 15.05 City (121) - serial, USA 15.30 Kobietą być - magazyn na żywo 16.00 Zwierzątka z Transylwanii (25) - serial, W. Bryt./Francja 16.30 Oddział dziecięcy (29) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 17.00 Zawsze razem (22/30) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 17.30 Klub na plaży (91) - serial, Brazylia 18.00 Nasze wiadomości 18.10 Dziedziczna nienawiść (117) - serial, Brazylia 19.15 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn turystyczny 19.55 Magia cyrku - film fabularny, Francja 21.45 Nasze wiadomości 22.00 Ośmiornica (24) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 23.10 Na scenie i za kulisami - program publicystyczny 23.40 Przed premierą: Zegnaj kochana żono - thriller, USA 1.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Sport telegram 7.10 Daab: to co najlepsze - koncert grupy Daab (powt.) 8.00 Kowalski i Schmidt (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Szafiki - prigram dla dzieci 9.15 Kronika ojczysta (1): Wiek X - Mieszko I (powt.) 9.30 Sport z satelity: Obchody 50-lecia klubu morskiego Tramp (powt.) 10.00 Sport z satelity: Akademickie Mistrzostwa Swiata w piłce ręcznej kobiet (powt.) 10.30 Wielka gra - teleturniej (powt.) 11.20 Okiem polskiego reportera: Tańce dla konających - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Kazimierz Wielki (1) - film historyczny prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.40 Z archiwum i pamięci: Andrzej Rosiewicz (2) (powt.) 14.45 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Przyrodnicy: Ptaki wyśnione: Maria Mellin 15.50 Tajniki muzyki (3): wiolonczela 16.00 Credo - magazyn katolicki 16.30 Znak orła (4/14): Nie załatwione rachunki - serial historyczno-przygodowy prod. polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 17.40 Bajon 56 18.05 Kronika X Parafiady 18.15 Odlot (1/4): Pinczer - serial obyczajowy prod. polskiej 19.15 Dobranocka: Tydzień przygód w Afryce (6): Sobota - ser. anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Teatr Telewizji: Aleksander Fredro: Pan Jowialski (spektakl z 1987 r.) 22.00 Piosenki na temat: Walizkowo 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Gorzka miłość (1/4): Bal - serial prod. polskiej 23.50 Varius Manx - recital zespołu 0.20 Daily News Courier 0.30 W centrum uwagi 0.45 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Tydzień przygód w Afryce (6): Sobota - ser. anim. 1.00 Wiadomości 1.25 Sport 1.27 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Sport z satelity: Obchody 50-lecia klubu morskiego Tramp (powt.) 2.00 Sport z satelity: Akademickie Mistrzostwa Swiata w piłce ręcznej kobiet (powt.) 2.30 Panorama 3.05 Kazimierz Wielki (1) - film historyczny prod. polskiej (powt.) 4.30 Z archiwum i pamięci: Andrzej Rosiewicz (2) (powt.) 5.25 Daily News Courier 5.35 W centrum uwagi 5.50 Sejmograf (powt.) 6.05 Klan (105) - telenowela 6.30 Warszawa w Sankt Petersburgu - reportaż 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 7.00 Dance TV - program muzyczny 7.30 Festiwal Polsat Dance 7.45 Plastic TV - program muzyczny 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 9.30 Hawaje pięć-zero - serial kryminalny 10.30 Cwaniak - serial sensacyjno-przygodowy 11.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 12.30 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela argentyńska 13.30 Tv Shop 14.00 DJ Club - program muzyczny 14.30 Link Noolok - magazyn mody dla młodzieży 15.00 Dance TV - program muzyczny 15.30 Festiwal Polsat Dance 15.45 Plastic TV - program muzyczny 16.00 Nieustraszony - serial kryminalny 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 18.00 Czarne kapelusze - serial sensacyjno-przygodowy 19.00 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela argentyńska 19.55 Program informacyjny CNN News 20.10 Pogromcy zła - amerykański serial grozy 21.00 Saxo - film fab. prod. francuskiej 23.00 Buntownik - film fab. prod. australijskiej 0.30 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 1.30 Pożegnanie RTL 7 7.00 Muzyka z RTL 7 7.10 Campbellowie - serial familijny 7.45 Siódemka dzieciakom - seriale animowane 9.25 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 9.50 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 10.35 Ruby - thriller, USA 12.25 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 12.40 Murder Call - serial sensacyjny 13.30 Teleshopping 14.00 Campbellowie - serial familijny 14.55 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 15.20 Siódemka .dzieciakom - seriale animowane 16.40 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 17.10 Sliders - serial SF 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut, wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny 19.55 Cztery pory roku.- komedia obyczajowa, USA 21.50 E.Z. Streets - serial kryminalny 22.45 Crime Story - serial kryminalny 23.40 Sliders - serial SF 0.30 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny 1.20 Crime Story - serial kryminalny 2.10 Muzyka w RTL7 Eurosport 7.00 Piłka nożna: Finały XVI MŚ '98 we Francji - podsumowanie spotkań 1/8 finałów 8.00 World Cup - Le Mix 10.00 Sport motocyklowy: Szosowe MŚ GP Holandii 12.00 Piłka nożna: Finały XVI MŚ '98 we Francji - podsumowanie spotkań 1/8 finałów 13.00 World Cup - Le Mix 17.00 Magazyn olimpijski 17.30 Kolarstwo górskie: PŚ w Squaw Valley 18.00 Kulturystyka: Najsilniejsi mężczyżni świata '98 19.00 Pilka nożna plażowa: Turniej międzynarodowy (na żywo) 21.00 Piłka nożna: Finały XVI MŚ '98 we Francji - podsumowanie spotkań 1/8 finałów 22.00 Boks (na żywo) 24.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi BTCC w Donington Park 1.00 Magazyn olimpijski BBC One 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.00 All over the Shop 9.20 Kilroy 10.00 Meet the Challenge 10.25 Style Challenge Classics 10.55 Beautiful Things 11.00 News 11.05 Around the World in 80 Days 11.55 News 12.00 Every Second Counts 12.30 Neighbours 12.55 Turning Points 13.00 One o'Clock News 13.30 Regional News; Weather 13.40 Wimbledon 98 16.20 Mr Wymi 16.35 Goosebumps 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Record Breakers 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six o'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 Watchdog: the Big Dinner 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Animal Hospital Revisited 20.30 The Hello Girls 21.00 Nine o'Clock News 21.30 First Knight 23.40 Hawk the Slayer 1.10 BBC News 24 BBC Two 7.00 Teletubbies 7.25 Goober and the Ghost Chasers 7.45 Get Your Own Back 8.10 Willy Fog 8.35 The Record 9.00 Yesterday at Wimbledon 10.00 Teletubbies 10.30 Fiddley Foodle 10.40 Joshua Jones 10.50 Cricket: Third Test 13.00 Wimbledon 98 and Cricket: Third Test 20.30 All the Right Moves 21.00 Doctors at Large 21.30 Today at Wimbledon 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Cricket: Third Test 0.00 The Midnight Hour with Tariq Ali 0.30 BBC Learning Zone